


Love is a Random Wednesday

by MaggieMaybe160



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Love, M/M, One Word Prompts, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieMaybe160/pseuds/MaggieMaybe160
Summary: My one word prompt for A 400 word fic was LOVE





	Love is a Random Wednesday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [destielhoneybee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielhoneybee/gifts).



“Love isn’t just the way my heart goes wild when you give me that smile,” Cas says, tracing his fingers over Dean’s lips.

“No?” Dean lifts an eyebrow and grins. 

“No,” Cas shakes his head. “Love isn’t just the need to have intercourse-”

“We talked about this-”

“Have sex, make love, enjoy our evening activities or whatever it is you want to call it today,” Cas rolls his eyes and smiles. 

“What is it to you?” Dean asks, kissing Cas’ fingertips gently. 

“It’s feeling safe when you walk into the room. It’s every random Wednesday where nothing in particular is happening and we watch a movie or do the dishes. It’s the mundane moments with you. All of them. It’s when you sing along to your favorite songs in the car while you drive. It’s when you pray and it’s the loudest thing I can hear. It’s when we fight side by side and I know that everything will work out because it’s us.”

“You sap,” Dean groans, pushing his face into the pillow to hide his blush and grin. “Love, huh? That’s on your mind?” Dean peeks up from the pillow at Cas and lifts his hand to run it down the side of Cas’ face. “Love,” he sighs, thinking. 

“That’s waking up every morning and you’re still there, watching over me like the creep that you are. That’s looking into my rearview mirror to see you staring at me from the backseat. Trying to get me killed. A guy needs to look at the road, Cas, but there’s no way to look away from those eyes and not miss them immediately. Trying to get me killed.” 

“I am not!”

“Are so!” Dean tosses his pillow at Cas and laughs. “Love… Is it that stupid grin I get that’s all your fault? It might be when I put your hair up into a mohawk in the shower and you look at me very seriously and ask if you look okay. Could possibly be going shopping with you and looking up to find you in the next aisle looking at pie for me. I think it’s the sound of wings though. You’ve ruined me. I hear wings and I turn around looking for you. I hear wings when you’re gone and I hope it’s you. I hear wings and my heart goes wild, ready to hear you say-”

“Hello, Dean.”  


End file.
